Transforming the Archangel
by Deus Queen
Summary: Bayverse: Gabriel thought that perhaps after being stabbed by his brother he could rest, but he did not expect to wake up in the Witwicky garden watching a very familiar young man. It's time for the archangel to have fun in this universe
1. Mi película favorita es

Author's Note: As this fic is set in the first Transformer movie, Gabriel recognizes the film and will not be a stranger to that world. Gabriel's grace will be 100%

Finally, I spoke and wrote Spanish so my English is not the best. So I'm sorry if this something is confusing since the translator is helping me.  
That is all

Transformers and Supernatural do not belong to me

* * *

 **Chapter 1: My favorite movie is ...**

Not long ago the youngest Archangel was in a luxurious room with a couple of girls embracing him enjoying his saga of favorite movies.

Transformer

He loved watching that movie to see that variety of cars become something alive and start fighting for their ideals. It was fun to watch as humans imagined the details in the Cybertronians that resembled their own, apparently believed that almost all creatures would have some sanity

But that time enjoying the movie ended

Realizing, he was already helping the Winchesters in another of his suicides and bad ideas to stop the Apocalypse.  
Lucifer had found what he most hated about creation, the pagan gods, what he most despises after humans and demons.

All were condemned, like an eagle in a corral of newborn chicks, Gabriel would not have cared if those gods died, he did not care. But there was a certain God that he did not want his death

And then it was when everything went to hell, Gabriel suffering from Winchester syndrome whose side effects included dying sacrificing for others.

But for the first time I would face what I always try to escape, despite knowing the result

Then Gabriel with a deep pain tried to kill his brother, but with more pain Lucifer was the term stabbing him. Gabriel fell fell to the ground and watched for the last time the face of his brother, he was so indifferent but he knew that he was dying of pain for having done something like that to one of his important brothers.

Then a deep gleam left Gabriel, announcing his death

The body of the Archangel fell to the ground lifeless with drawings on the ground showing his majestic wings of Archangel.

Gabriel **died**

Or so I thought

* * *

An annoying noise was heard  
Gabriel felt something in his face and hands, it was ... it was ... Grass?

Then several barks, that was the noise bothered, Gabriel still could not open his eyes, but slowly he tried

" _Mojo, get out now!"_

A voice made him want to open his eyes, he was familiar

" _Sir, sir, are you okay ?!_ "

Gabriel opened his eyes with difficulty and the first thing he saw was the dark sky with its stars, but then he got up slowly, very stunned.

He was alive

His expression showed surprise and disbelief, he remembered perfectly being killed by Lucifer, as the blade entered his skin and felt the worst heat of his life.  
Remember the expression of his brother doing it

"L-Lord, are you okay or should I call an ambulance?" That voice said

Then he turned his attention to the one who spoke to him recently, he saw a young man he recognized. He raised a slightly fused eyebrow. What did the actor Shia Saide LaBeouf do in front of him?  
Then a bark made him turn around to find a Chihuahua with brown fur and a leg in a cast, it caused some grace but then it seemed incredibly familiar.

There was something incredibly strange about all this

Gabriel began to study the environment in which he was, perhaps it was at night but for everything it was clear. There was a two-story house in front of him and a small house not far away, he recognized it as the dog's house and then he realized that he was in a garden about care.

Strange ... all this seemed exactly the same as his first favorite movie.

Everything looked just like the house of the Witwicky

Then the boy got up from his place by striking the attention of Gabriel "Lord better call an ambulance" said the boy looking for his cell phone in his pockets

Gabriel got up "Oh, boy is not necessary, I'm perfectly fine" The Archangel put on his most arrogant smile, but his head was spinning

The boy raised an eyebrow "Are you sure?" He asked

Gabriel nodded "Of course" then started to walk but his head was still spinning and ended up stumbling and falling face down to the ground

Mojo, the Chihuahua began to bark again and the boy was surprised at the sudden fall of the stranger and he ran to help him.

The boy helped him to stand by putting his arm around his neck "Sir, you're not well, let me take you to the hospital"

Gabriel felt that the actor was starting to annoy him with taking him to the hospital, well he also tried to decipher why the hell he had woken up in this actor's garden after he died

Gabriel shook his head "No, it's not necessary, just ... I'm dizzy" He said in a calm and cheerful tone at the same time, then contemplated an idea "He just needed a place to rest and I'll be fine. Could I stay with you tonight? ? "He asked with humility

The boy seemed surprised at the idea of the unknown man, he made a nervous face and looked at his house. "It's just ... Mom and Dad are at home and ... I'm sure they ... B-well ... Is that .. "The boy nervously babbled as he did not want to sound like a selfish person by not letting someone in poor condition go to rest at home, but it was simply that his parents could kill him.  
But his mind shone at an idea that went through his head "But you can stay in the garage, I know it's not a very comfortable place but it could be enough to rest." The boy offered

Gabriel had no choice but to accept, the last thing he wanted was to sleep on the sidewalk like a drifter or a drunkard.  
Then the boy left him near the garage door while he opened it and helped the man to enter

Mojo kept following him

For a moment Gabriel thought that this boy was something idiotic, helping a stranger who appeared in his garden out of nowhere and now letting him sleep in his garage, that was stupid. Gabriel could be a thief and in the worst case for the boy, a demon or some supernatural being eager to eat

But on the other hand he was grateful that the boy was something idiotic and did not leave him lying on the street, then the boy left him carefully on a mattress not very soft that was close.

Gabriel did not mind the comfort and just wanted to rest, then I notice something, not far away was a yellow car with black stripes. Gabriel blinked, recognizing the paint and the rusty 1977 Chevrolet Camaro Z28

But his thought was cut by the boy's voice "What's his name?" He asked as he stopped

Gabriel looked at him and then his car, this did not disappear for the boy, then he smiled "I'm Gabriel. And you?" He asked.

The boy hesitated a bit but finally said "Sam Witwicky"

.

.

.

" _Ohhhh, hell_ ," thought Gabriel, thinking he was going crazy


	2. Chapter 2 : I get bored

**Chapter 2: I get bored**

Gabriel woke up slowly  
Sunlight shone through the small garage window. The Archangel still felt heavy eyes and only wanted to sleep a little longer, but a burst of memories made him open his eyes suddenly and straightened  
The first thing his eyes sought was the yellow Camaro that he recognized instantly, watched him for a long time and then let out a sigh when he began to absorb everything.

Sam Witwicky, The protagonist whose mouth stopped running but good personality. The Camaro at his side, an alien from the planet. Mojo, the dog that lubricates the aliens

Then he thought of himself

"Father, why?"

His father  
Ohh, your dear father who abandoned you when you needed it most. He did not see him for so long and he thought he was dead, that father who let his children fight each other and leave a hole in the sky that Michael could not fill.

Yes, that same father.

What humans call God

What they call Primus

Then why? Why remember the son who escaped and left heaven to hide in the earth?  
Why did you give him another chance to live? And - and in this dimension

Of course, because the Archangel knew that this was not his world.

Do not..  
This place was another dimension  
It was not his

The most incredible thing is that it is the dimension of his favorite movie saga. For his father! What was the old man thinking when he did what he did?

Gabriel was open-minded and knew how to accept the idea of entering another dimension since he had the knowledge that his father did what he wanted and so he created several alternative universes, different timelines, countless dimensions, etc. Any other human opened thought he was delirious and that theory would be discarded.

But not him, not Gabriel

Then he thought a little more about his situation, remembered everything that happened in his films and a smile formed on his face. It was better that way, maybe now ... He would not have to worry about doing something so his archangels brothers would destroy the world, the Winchesters would take care of it.

The Archangel rose normally and then looked at his hand, moving it to see if there was something wrong with his body, inspected his body from top to bottom and discovered that his clothes were worn but everything else was perfectly fine. He even felt that his Grace was intact and better than ever

She stretched out her arms as if she would just wake up from a comfortable bed and could not help but put on her huge smile.

Everything would be fine from now on ...

His attention was directed to the yellow Camaro, for what he knew ... The Cybertronians had a functioning similar to the human "dream", they called it Recharge, it was in simple words, to sleep. The Archangel thought about the possibility that the yellow explorer might still be in Recharge and for that reason he did not pay much attention while he slept beside him ... Or maybe he thought that Gabriel was a simple intoxicated human.

He felt the urge to approach the Camaro and hug him, after all, That Autobot was his favorite, to have him in front was ... Simply a dream come true. But then he stopped his muscles thinking a little more, Maybe the Autobot would jump and use it in target shooting ruining his image in front of his favorite character. In addition to approaching the alien and letting him know that Gabriel knows who and what he is would be simply ... Disturbing to the Camaro. Then in the fact that Gabriel belonged to the program "Protection of witnesses" that he himself invented, besides he did not want to reveal that he was a superior being ... Not for the moment

He turned his body and saw his only exit closed, sigh, Gabriel could just snap his fingers and disappear. But the yellow Camaro was at his side ...

"Damn," thought the Archangel, still seeing the garage closed.

But Gabriel was not a very patient being, well, he was, but when it suited him. So I wanted to get out of the garage as soon as possible, I look at the Camaro and surreptitiously under his knees to take a small stone and throw it into the car with discretion.

The car seemed immobile, maybe the Autobot was actually in a deep recharge and so maybe it could leave without raising suspicion.

He came back stealthily and collided with the cameraman, then whispered "Bumblebee"

Nothing

Only silence

Gabriel smiled

The Autobot was sleeping, so I could leave without raising suspicions. At that moment Gabriel snapped his fingers and disappeared.

* * *

The Archangel suddenly appeared in front of a house, quickly inspected around him and observed that no one was outside his home to see him appear out of nowhere. Then his visit went to the house in front of him

The house of Miles Lancaster

The blond guy with a nice personality who appeared as Witwicky's best friend, liked him a lot but did not participate. Why was he in front of the house? Simple, Gabriel needed to hang out in a normal, basic way, sleep, eat, and do his own thing.  
The boy had a good house and was also close to the protagonist and so maybe he could approach discreetly the yellow Autobot.

But how would you let your parents let you stay? Easy, Gabriel was an Archangel of the Lord

He rang the doorbell and waited happily

"I'm coming!" It was heard behind the door and opened revealing a blond man with a familiar appearance. Gabriel knew it was the father "Hi, how can I help you?"

Gabriel then had already set to work and just smiled "Hello brother, time I do not see you!" He declared with happiness

The man seemed at that moment confused "Sorry, he said -" The man was interrupted when the being in front of him put a hand on his shoulder and his eyes began to shine briefly and then shook his head "Gabriel , how long! "He shouted changing the tone to a cheerful one that seemed to recognize as a familiar the angel

Gabriel smiled and allowed himself to be embraced by the man "If Steve, I am also happy to see you!" Replied the man

"Come in, come in and tell me everything! How were your travels around the world?" Asked the man and Gabriel simply walked in while Steve Lacancer still had an arm around the neck of his neck making him enter his house with confidence

They heard footsteps approaching "Steve, who was it?" A female voice is heard and a woman with an apron and a dress appeared from the side while she wiped her hands with a rag. But she stopped to see her husband very happy with a man who never saw in his life "Emm ... Hello?" She asked dubious and confused

Her husband immediately left Gabriel ran to his wife and began to push her to Gabriel "Dear, it's Gabriel, he came back from his trips around the world!" Her husband informed her

She looked at him strangely and then tried to disguise her distrust of the unknown "Who ...?" She asked

Her husband laughed "Like who?" He asked with mockery "My older brother, Gabriel Lancaster!" The man shouted happily

She was about to answer but Gabriel gave her a hug, her eyes shining like Steve's. "Sister-in-law, Elizabeth, time without seeing you! How were you?"

She seemed lost for a few moments but then she put on a natural smile "Gabriel, why did not you tell us you were coming today? We would have picked you up from the airport!" She spoke with confidence and very cheerful

Gabriel laughed "It was not necessary, I ... I wanted to surprise"

She gave him a gentle push "And you did it, come on, I just made a cake that you'll love!" Elizabeth offered kindly and led Gabriel to the kitchen, her husband accompanying her.

The morning was quiet, The Lancaster had fallen out of their magic as Gabriel touched them installed several memories of him in his life. That Gabriel Lancaster was Steve Lancaster's older brother and that he barely graduated went to study abroad and then went on a trip around the world. He also modified the family's photo album, there were some photos of him with Steve as a child, one when they graduated and several on special occasions, such as birthdays and New Year's Eve parties.

Also when he was alone, he snapped his fingers and implanted the same happy memories of him with all the family branch that should know him with Steve. So much in the grandparents, uncles, cousins and others, just to make sure. He also installed it in Miles and his other younger sisters

Then when I finished eating that delicious cake, He stared at the window. Steve had gone to work and Elizabeth was arranging a room for him, looked to the side and found a huge suitcase. Gabriel showed the suitcase with clothes and his stuff inside.

Again he stared at the brightness of the sun in a window. In his head appeared a series of memories ... The truth, his brothers Angels never cared completely. Of course, if I saw someone close to him in trouble, he would not hesitate to help him, but ... Help the sky in general, that's it, heaven was hell. Everything full of chaos since Papa left and left everything at the hands of Michael's brute

Maybe they would call Gabriel a coward

But anyone who was in his place, would have done the same thing or ... The idea would have gone through his head

"Mom, Papa is coming!"

Gabriel stopped thinking when he heard a familiar cry, a smile appeared on his face. Then someone stopped in the doorway

A blonde with long hair and green eyes was surprised to see the man sitting in the kitchen "Uncle Gabriel !?" He asked surprised

His grace took effect

Gabriel chuckled. "Miles, hello!" I greet the man standing up and walking towards Miles to give him a hug. Miles just was a little surprised a few moments before returning the hug

Miles put on a big smile "Wow, man, I did not think you would come back so soon from Paris!" The boy said happier now

Gabriel pulled away and put a hand on his shoulder "Yes, Paris was excellent, but tell me how are you?" He asked as they started walking out of the kitchen

Miles was thoughtful for a few moments "I'm fine, today I take an A in an exam" He spoke optimistically

Gabriel nodded "Exelente, graduate and we could go the two around the world" He said with a smile

Miles imagined himself in the Palace of Versailles "It would be great!"

Gabriel then remembered something "By the way, what will you do today?" He asked curiously and feigning innocence

Miles looked at his uncle "Ah well, today I was thinking about going with my friend Sam ... err ... Do you remember, no? The guy I always stop with" said Miles with some doubt

The Archangel pretended not to know and put a confused expression "Sam ... Sam ... Sam ..." In a moment the image of the Winchester highest step in his head and had to suppress a smile. But suddenly he faked an expression of surprise "Sam! Oh yes, I remember him ... Wit boy ... Witkiki?" I ask with mock doubt

It is true that his surname was ridiculous

Miles laughed "Witwicky" Correct "Today we will go to a party in the house of a ... Comrade" He said thinking of a word that could describe the annoying athlete, Trent.

Luck that Gabriel did not dislike the athlete if not the poor human would be begging for mercy for the jokes that the Archangel could do

The trukero smiled, that afternoon the action would begin. If not bad memory, right now Frenzy should be hacked the US system and thus give the coordinates to the nice Decepticon Barricade.

Gabriel looked back at Miles with a smile "Have fun"

* * *

It was night

Gabriel was lying on a comfortable bed with his arms behind his head as he looked at the ceiling.  
Review what happened the rest of the day

After Miles arrived, so did his younger sisters and they all loved him. Gabriel put in the false memories of all representing himself as the uncle of everyone's dreams. A great, multimillionaire, nice, who always brings gifts to all and open mind.  
The girls happily accepted his presence and had fun taking pictures.

In the afternoon, Miles went to the happy party and returned later something bothered, The Archangel remembered that he was taken out of the car to take Mikaela. Fuck, what a good friend. Then right now Sam should be running after the "Satan's Camaro" implying that someone stole it and then confess on his phone.

Gabriel did not need to sleep, sometimes he did it to enjoy the sensation and to be relaxed. So at this time he was the only one awake with nothing to do.

Then I click my fingers to see the action

The other moment, the Archangel was in a desolate place, perfect for a fight of giant aliens.  
The man walked in search of Bumblebee who right now should be doing his and Sam making a fool of himself. It was not long when he found Sam saying his last sentence

"Mojo I love you" And I keep my cell phone

Gabriel did his best not to laugh, but then saw how the dogs chased Sam until he ran into a real cop. Gabriel snorted while still in the shadows without being detected.

Maybe the fun starts tomorrow, Gabriel simply snapped his fingers and appeared in the room that Mrs. Lancaster prepared for him.

* * *

The next morning

The Archangel breakfasted animatedly with the family, the girls went to play with their friends and Miles went out to buy products to wash the dog being carried by Steve in his car and Elizabeth did her work at home. Gabriel was getting bored with nothing fun to do

Right now Sam should be under arrest being annoyed by the policeman, I should just wait ...

"I'm bored ..." I murmur

After a few hours, Gabriel was now eating gelatin in a huge boat while watching television. Then he noticed the time and jumped out of the seat

"Rays!" He shouted and remembered at this time Sam should be calling Miles now and telling him about Satan's Camaro, as he saw Miles on the other side of the patio bathing the dog while talking on the cell phone.

Then he put the gelatin on the table and shouted "I'll be out for a few moments" I click the fingers disappearing

Moments later  
The Trukero was in a place with many cars, he was silent, he recognized this part. Right now Sam should be looking for help after being chased by Bumblebee.

I hear a scream  
Then a strong blow

Gabriel laughed a little and then used his grace to hide his presence and then walk in search of fun.

"Where are the glasses !?" A thick voice roared causing a loud noise. Then Gabriel met Barricade intimidating Sam to learn about the glasses

Sam barely spoke because of the shock he felt. Gabriel was going to leave him like that, but he was also bored and did not want to sit idly by

Then he moved his fingers

Impressively, Barricade was blown backwards and hit cars. The Decepticon got up suddenly and apparently very angry and confused at the same time

"What in the scum ...!?" He roared annoyed the Con 'stopping to go after Sam who was just as confused as Cybetronian

Gabriel stifled his laughter

A loud tire noise caught his attention, right now Sam should be running and then stumbling with Mikaela and then both be taken by Bumblebee. But ... The Autobot appeared sooner than expected or ... Maybe Gabriel did not measure time and did something he should not

"Ups!" Gabriel let out a nervous laugh " _Shit, I think I did something wrong"_

The Camaro stood in front of Sam who bacilli a few moments but after seeing Barricade approaching he did not hesitate anymore and entered suddenly

Gabriel did not know if this was good or bad, now maybe he discarded Mikaela from Sam's life. Well, it's not that she's that important, with Gabriel here, she was not worth anything.

Also disappeared in the third installment and that she showed much love for Sam and he left ... Or something. Never knew

Anyway, it was done and I just snapped my fingers disappearing, then it appeared in a far and abandoned warehouse. There should be addressed both Cybertronians to have their fight

But he had to wait "I'm bored ...!" He shouted and dropped to the ground to wait for both of them to arrive.

Gabriel thought that he should henceforth city his future actions, ruined a crucial moment in history and removed a character from the lives of the Autobot. Although the Archangel did not think it was a big deal, maybe in the future he could fix it. Anyway, interfering with the story could get worse or better ... I was not sure.

Although Gabriel was an all-powerful being in that universe, he was not sure that interfering was right.

"Humm, it does not matter" he said with a smile

He was the damned trucker, he could do what he wanted and no one would deny him. Right now he could snap his fingers and make Megatron his bitch. But no, I'd better wait ...

Then the roar of engines and tires made him turn around, saw how Sam started to run and stumble on a downhill when Frenzy attacked him when he tried to escape.

Unfortunately, Mikaela was not there to save him

Sam would soon die, even with Bumblebee nearby. Gabriel felt frustrated, perhaps everything would be better if he did not intervene.

But on the other hand ... I was bored

Whistle

Both Sam and Frenzy turned to see what produced the noise and saw how a blond man with fallen hair was not far away with a smile.

Sam recognized him instantly as the man who helped last night

"Hey, friend Decepticon!" He shouted in a cheerful tone "Leave the boy alone and maybe he will not spoil you! What do you say?" He asked happily.

The Decepticon gave him a look of annoyance and continued attacking Sam "Ok, you asked for it" Then Gabriel approached and moved his fingers to push Frenzy away from Sam.

Sam looked at him stunned and then at Frenzy who shook his head and his optician turned to Gabriel. The Archangel still smiled, Frenzy now had the intention of attacking him but Gabriel moved his fingers and made a gesture that lifted Frenzy to the eires. The little Decepticon tried to fight against the strange force that held him in the air but suddenly his head was detached from his body

Sam screamed at the shock, the alien's body fell to the ground and his head not far away. Sam quickly got up picking up his pants and breathing tiredly and looked at Gabriel stunned "W-What the hell was that !?" Shouted Sam still upset by what had just happened

Gabriel laughed "Oh come on, do not be scared" Then the blonde began to walk away while laughing and left Sam confused and he started to follow him. They both stopped when they saw Bumblebee's bipedal form approaching as the light highlighted his yellow paint.

Gabriel swears for a moment that Bumblebee looked at him with curiosity and confusion so he had not seen the blond man before, unless he will remember him in the Witwicky garage. But Sam's voice caught his attention

"W-What are you ...?" The teenager asked

Bumblebee then looked for stations "Hello, Hello ... Only in Commercial the source! ... And the economic problems .."

Sam then process what the radio broadcast "Did you-speak through the radio?" He asked.

The sound of applause and shouts from the crowd came from the radio and Bumblebee clapped his hands and agreed with Sam. Then a series of tuning changes "They come from space .. There in the stars ... Los Angeles come down!"

Gabriel chuckled "I think our friend says it's from space ..." Sam looked at him in shock and Bumblebee turned back to the Camaro after a rattling noise, then a door opened "And he wants us to go with he "said excited

Sam then saw how the man who saved him did not hesitate to approach to get into the yellow car. He also followed him "From space !? I thought it was Chinese!"


	3. Chapter 3: Nerves

**Chapter 3: Nerves**

Currently Gabriel enjoyed what was happening, He was inside his favorite character with a boy shouting at his side (He ignored after he got bored of trying to calm him down). He enjoyed the view from the window. The other cars passed ignoring the only valuable among them, humans ignored that this car would save their lives someday and above all they ignored that it brought perhaps the two most important heroes of their world.

"Hey, are you listening to me !?"

Gabriel stopped admiring the sensation he enjoyed at those moments and rolling his eyes he turned to see Sam in the face. The Witwicky looked at him with wide eyes, Gabriel was not listening so I look at him with some confusion while raising an eyebrow

"What did you say ...?" He asked with some doubt in his voice as he saw Sam's expression on his face

The boy glared at him and tried to answer him but suddenly he shut up to himself and in frustration he wiped his face with one hand, seconds later he calmed down and then looked at Gabriel

"I asked you what the hell happened back there!" Annoyed yell the youngest

Gabriel sighed tired "I already told you, The alien told you" He said almost tired of repeating the same answer again and again on the way "We were attacked by another evil alien!" He said a little more exalted and snorted

Sam looked at him incredulously "And you're taking this very calmly!" The boy shouted "Besides, you're another phenomenon here! What the hell was that when that thing attacked me and you ... You look like that? you picked her up with c-with the power of your mind and ... And ...! "

Maybe the boy did not know about it, but he was embroiled with a giant alien robot that was intelligent and not deaf, so he listened to every word of them, the last mentioned caused Bumblebee to get confused. The yellow exploiter had been too busy trying to subdue the Decepticon Barricade, so he did not have time to see his human cope with that little Decepticon that attacked him.  
When he got rid of Barricade he ran after Sam but softened his steps to see that the boy was safe and a stranger was with him, but then he searched his memory and could recognize him as the stranger who entered the garage and charged the night, although the next day he did not know how he left if the exit had not opened until Sam looked for him.

Gabriel grimaced at the last information revealed and stopped his urge to throw Sam out of the vehicle, it was a terrible idea considering that it would annoy the guardian of this.

The Archangel simply let out another sigh and Sam spoke again "A- Also remember you!" The boy pointed out "You're the guy who appeared in my garden last time and disappeared the next day!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes again. "Yes, that was me." The man affirmed to try to calm the boy down. Fuck that up close he looked more exalted and paranoid than in the movies

Sam not under his finger "It was G-Gabriel! No ?! And how did you appear in that place at the exact moment ?! Are you ... A stalker? And why are not you scared or ... Or you show a sign of surprise p-for this ... situation !? Did you already know about all this ?!

Gabriel then settled back in his seat "Look boy, first calm down and I'll tell you everything. Yes?" The Blond took out more calm and wanted to pass that aura to the boy who was very nervous next door.

Sam then noticed his behavior and tried to calm down too, his heart was beating a thousand times and everything ... It happened so fast that he still had trouble digesting several things. The aliens, The _magic_ of the man named Gabriel and ... What was wanted by some? _Lenses_? What the fuck!

Gabriel saw the calmer boy and smiled reassuringly. Bumblebee silently thanked the stranger for soothing his load that he had noticed that his heart rate and adrenaline were getting louder each time.

The blonde cleared his throat "Well Sam, let me introduce myself again I'm Gabriel Lancaster" The man said matter-of-factly and a smile on his lips

Sam soon recognized the name and the image of his friend appeared in his mind "One moment Lancaster?" I ask calmly and more consented on the subject of the moment "Wait, perhaps you -"

He stopped when interrupted by a light laugh that escaped from Gabriel "Yes, I am a relative of your friend Miles Lancaster, to be exact I am his uncle" He informed the man

Sam showed surprise at the discovery and dropped his jaw slightly and then asked "Dude?" It sounded doubtful, he did not remember Miles talking about an uncle and that their families were very friendly thanks to their mother

Gabriel nodded "Well, I'm someone who is more dedicated to travel than to be with his family, which is why he almost never visited them." He turned around to meet Sam's face "But I remember you Sam Witkiki"

Sam put on an illegible expression "Witwicky" He corrected "And how is it that you know me? I knew you were a stalker!"

Gabriel laughed again "No, No, none of that, it's that Miles always talks about you when I come from my trips and I also remember you when you played with Miles as a child."

Sam processed his words, they made some sense, but still ... He felt something strange. As if those words were false and real at the same time

"That does not explain why you showed up in my garden after a lightning storm"

That last detail took curiosity in Gabriel, he remembered that he appeared in the garden of Shia LaBeouf but not exactly how he got there. Now Sam left him that appeared in a storm of lightning. Demons, dad, you love to draw attention

Gabriel put a smile "Alcohol makes you do things you can not imagine"

Sam deduced that it was a hint to tell him that he was drunk and simply fell into his garden. But ... He did not remember that he had felt man's alcohol ...

Something did not fit

Then his panic returned slowly "P-But you do not explain why you do not show something ... Overwhelmed by what happened!" Now his voice increased and an angry tone accompanied his fear "And you also made that fucking thing fly without touching it HOW DID YOU DO THAT !? "

Bumblebee also wanted to know how they managed to stop Frenzy and ... Also know why Gabriel did not show great astonishment as all humans did until now. Besides, did Sam mention that he made it fly to the Decepticon without touching it?

Gabriel rolled his eyes "It's okay, Okay, just calm down" He tried to calm the man "Come on, I'll tell you  
.. "Sam waited anxiously for his answer" The truth is that I am ... "Bumblebee also awaited his answer" A magnificent **Magician** "

Silence

The trukero was pleased by his own presentation, but instead Sam looked at him neutrally until he burst out laughing and a certain tone of sarcasm supported his voice "Seriously? Oh great magician, I believe you!" Said the youngest

Gabriel knew he did not believe him, even in this universe the concept of magic was almost nil. The only magical thing for humans would be the Transformers, of course, if the majority knew them.

The blonde man crossed his arms "I do not care if you do not believe me, I am familiar with magic" That if it was true, the ' _magic_ ' had to do with the Archangel and about the magician, it could be another title for himself use ' _magic_ ' not to say _Grace_ and that is really an Angel of the Lord.

Bumblebee searched the internet for something related to magic, but everything he found was nonsense; So maybe the man was just a joke standing at the wrong time in the wrong place.

Gabriel then knew that something had to happen at that moment, he searched his memory and remembered Mikaela's comment about the Camaro's rusted model and it would have to change to be a gleaming model.

The blonde smiled slightly "Hey space friend ... If you really are an extraterrestrial Why do you transform into this pileup?" Patient asked about the reaction of the yellow search engine

The car stopped suddenly  
The doors opened

"What !?" Shouted Sam shocked at the sudden action of the car

Gabriel feigned an expression of surprise "I think ... He wants us to get out of the car" Said the magician and started to leave

Sam still shocked began to move to leave "Is it a joke! Look what he did, you offended and now leave us here!" He pushed the door to close it in the middle of his protests

Gabriel saw that the young man was beside him with anger and the only river with feigned nerves "Sorry, I did not know it was a sensitive car!" He exclaimed in defense with a nervous smile

But moments later the car left, both saw it turn around and then get up on two wheels on the sides. This amused Gabriel while Sam was confused, seconds later a yellow car with some similarity to the Camaro that both knew, passed near the explorer and saw how a light scanned it very fast.

Sam dropped his jaw when he saw that Bumblebee was coming back with a new look. Instead of the old rusted Chevrolet Camaro Z28 of 1977 there was a gleaming Camaro Concept 2006. Gabriel gave a whistle as he praised the sight of the shining car nearby.

The doors of the car opened and both were invited to enter, When they did Sam changed from anger to amazement and then excitement for having a great car. Gabriel was even more excited, shaking his hands very happy to be inside the improved Bumblebee.

"Great!" Sam exclaimed when he saw how flawless and new the car was.

Gabriel also admired him until the new Camaro was underway.

Now more than ever in life, Gabriel was burning with emotion. Not only because he witnessed the change of the yellow Autobot, but because now he could be face to face with the Optimus Prime himself and the rest of the Autobots!

He had to bite his tongue so as not to explode in an attack of joy

* * *

After several minutes, Gabriel and Sam came to a lonely and somewhat dirty alley. The blonde remembered this place as the encounter with the Autobots, now it was only to wait for them to arrive.

Both watched as an asteroid fell from the sky and crashed not far from there, both were running after the trail but only found a burned place. Gabriel jumped for joy as he ran and looked for tracks from the Autobot

The yellow Camaro was transformed into its bipedal form and only dedicated to see the sky where more asteroids descended and collided in different places "IT aNd aRRiveD~" his radio rang while admiring the sky.


	4. Chapter 4:A new present

" **Destiel is canon** " Cybertronian

" _Destiel is canon"_ thought

"Destiel is canon" Normal

Couples: (I'm still thinking if I should match the Mechs. What do you guys say?) 

Warning: Possible OOC, Spelling errors, Some necessary Oc (Lancaster Family) Possible Slash

* * *

 **Chapter 4:A new presentation**

The wind was cold, the night dark and the atmosphere seemed to be a fantasy almost impossible for anyone. The black floor with the dust dirtying people's shoes and the most beautiful stars shone in the sky, but what really startled that dark night was none other than the few stars that shone when that night fell, the world showed His majesty at that moment.

While they watched the stars fall

In an abandoned place, two people were witnesses of that scene. Four stars fell at night and landed in the nearest city destroying everything in its path. But what really the majority of the people who could witness this event was that those stars were actually alien ships from those who were going to save their world. It was almost ridiculous to think that the fate of their world was in the hands of other beings and not of themselves, of course, if they will have NEST they could say that there was also support. But what happened with that encounter with beings from space will always be hidden by the Government. The human race is not ready yet to know the truth, things could be disastrous if they found out, chaos, confusion, fear, distrust and ambition. Those would be the different emotions that the human being would show with the Cybertronians, but there is also the remote hope that ... humans would come to accept the Cybertronians and could coexist in the same world

After all it was very hard to be of a race whose world was destroyed

Gabriel's eyes shone with excitement, it was not long before this appeared an important group of aliens that will mark the destiny of the world. I have not felt those emotions for a long time. There was a mixture of nerves and happiness. At the same time, he caught a glimpse of the only human at his side. Shia ... rather Sam showed an astonished and nervous expression at the same time, he realized that a trait of the boy's personality. This in the presence of the woman he liked at that moment was shown ... Brave? Well, he was less paranoid and on the verge of collapse. It was obvious that he acted more relaxed in the presence of the woman just to impress her.

Now in front of Gabriel, Sam showed more of his personality

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps and a slight shake of the earth. The blonde turned and found the colossal figure of the yellow Camaro

He watched them finely adjusting the frequency of the radio to be able to talk "They approach and dance with emotion ~~" The song rang on their speakers. Sam raised an eyebrow and seconds later he understood

Gabriel grinned. "They're coming, are not they?" Sono genuinely excited

Bumblebee put another song "You always were right ~~" His optimal shone very happy

Then his expression changed slightly to a little more would be, The yellow camaro did not have time to think about the second situation currently. His mission was simple

Protect Sam Witwicky

But things went a little way

Along with his mission, the vital task of being hidden from humans was briefly interrupted.  
His low optics to meet the animated face of a certain human blond

Now this man who had absolutely nothing to do with the mission or Sam was involved with the story of Cybertron, Bumblebee could just raise his pede and crush the human, after all humans are known for their fragility. But like Autobot, he learned the lesson of life, each of them was important and unique, regardless of whether it came from the All Spark. Besides, the man liked him in a certain way since he emanated something ... strange

But now he had to deal with his fellow autobot explaining how the human got involved with him.

Sam was about to speak until the sound of engines and headlights appeared very close, The brightness of emotion in the eyes of Gabriel was intencified when four land vehicles appeared by crunching the stones under their tires.

Bumblebee also felt that his spark was filled with emotion. It had been so long since he had seen his team and the excitement made his worries go away for a few moments. Then the vehicles began to transform until they were all in their bipedal forms. Sam's eyes widened in surprise and he dropped his jaw, Gabriel could not help but do the same.

In front of him, Optimus Prime himself was with his typical peaceful and firm expression. Next, three different mech of different sizes and models, His yellow friend soon joined them.

Then the blue titan of red flames went down until its front plates were a little closer to both organics. Sam felt nervous while Gabriel had the incredible strength not to jump to the leader of the autobot and give a speech about how incredible it is

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" The Prime's voice sounded like the voice of an angel choir for Gabriel who shuddered at the presence of the autobot.

Sam nodded uncertainly still without going out of his trance trying to digest the idea of having someone like Optimus so close to him, since the Pime was much more imposing and large than his yellow friend with black stripes.

"Y-Yes ..." he answered with a little more confidence in his voice

Gabriel felt a bit jealous to see that Sam received more attention than himself. He did not show his expression on his face since he did not want to make a bad impression on the Autobot. Ha! If only some of those present had an idea of who was next to them all would kneel before him. The desire to shout that he was an Archangel became strong, but he had to repress that feeling because he liked the idea of giving a surprise to the Autobot, for now he would only settle for just playing with them.

But the archangel did not notice that not all the Cybertronians had their eyes on the human they came to look for. The team doctor was observing the celestial being. Something in the human made the autobot doctor feel that his spark felt strange. But it was not the only one, everyone there felt that slight sensation, not knowing what they meant, they decided to ignore it and leave it for later to concentrate on the mission of the moment

Jazz noticed the look of Ratchet and gave a quick glance at the blond before returning to focus on Sam, This look did not go unnoticed by Gabriel.

"My name is Optimus Prime, we are a group of autonomous biofunctional organisms on the planet Cybertron, but you can call us Autobots."

Gabriel felt his heart skip as he heard those words, forgot that he was being ignored to just enjoy the moment.

Then the lowest of the Autobot caught everyone's attention "Hey, Hey little bitches!"

Optimus turned to face his friend Cubertronian who knew he already wanted a presentation "My first lieutenant, Jazz"

The aforementioned bot made a turn and jumped to land and settle into a nearby car "This place is luxury!" He spoke animatedly with a smile on his face plate

Sam raised an eyebrow with curiosity at the way he expressed himself and the behavior of the Pontiac Solstice. Gabriel also started to see the bot "Where did he learn to talk like that?" He asked innocently.

Gabriel could not help but smile at the playful attitude of the Autobot. His happier personality liked him a lot. Maybe if he met with the lieutenant they would end up making great friends. Then his expression began to wane ... remembering how the lowest bot would end

"We learned the language of the earth through the Internet" declared the Autobot leader

Then the high-pitched sound of a gun caused both humans to turn their attention to another Autobot who was previously shown as a black GMC Topkick who was now standing with two cannons in his arms. Sam instantly stepped back intimidated while Gabriel stepped forward before the archangel's fascination.

"Do you feel lucky, punk?"

Immediately the disapproval of Optimus was drawn on its front plates "Tranquilo Ironhide"

"I was kidding, I just wanted to show you my guns," he declared with a pout.

Sam followed his gaze to the other mech that had his arms crossed and showed the yellow paint of a Hummer H2  
Then Optimus continued with his presentation

"This is our medical officer, Ratchet"

Gabriel immediately put his eyes on the Autobot doctor because in his memory he remembered the great and uncomfortable scene presented by Ratchet, now without Mikaela, the archangel did not know how to react now and that caused him a lot of curiosity.  
To his surprise, he could realize that the Autobot doctor did not pay much attention to his presentation and instead the attention was stolen by the angel himself since the blue optics of the bot were closer to him.

Optimus knew that this was not normal for his old friend, the silence in the Bot was not always good and with a worried tone he spoke "Is something wrong, old friend?" I ask

Gabriel saw the first difference of Mikaela's absence

The doctor observed another side attending the prime and his expression would be a slight insecurity. Then he began to speak in a language that Gabriel and much less Sam could not recognize. " **Optimus, should not our existence be a secret?** " Asked the doctor in his original language: Cybertronian

Optimus tried to hide his surprise at the sudden question in his language. He knew that his friend did this because he did not want the humans to hear about the conversation they were having at that moment. " **Well, Bumblebee seems to have failed in that part.** " The yellow Camaro dropped his shoulders somewhat discouraged. " **But I do not think that one human being a problem to keep our secret "** I speak calmly the Autobot leader

Gabriel was not an idiot, he knew that these two began to speak in their language because of him. But he did not know exactly what the pair of mech was talking about, the other autobot were somewhat surprised looking at their doctor and leader, Sam was lost of the whole thing.

The archangel concentrated everything he could, as a being of great magnitude of power and control of reality, he could be able to understand that language. For more outside the dimension that is. He made his grace look for some index of a universal translator to be able to understand what the two were talking about

Success, he got a signal to understand his language

Ratchet did not stop talking " **You did not blame Bumblebee for this, I just remind you of this because ... I feel something strange about the other human** " The doctor moved his servos to the other bots " **And I know you too** "

Nobody protested, not because they knew that sometimes doing the contra to the doctor was a danger, if not because they also felt that strange sensation in their sparks. They could not say that it was annoying but it was not reassuring and the worst of all was that they could not decide if this feeling was something good or bad.

Ironhide " _raised an eyebrow_ " **Are you saying that this human is** **guilty of disturbing our sparks?** "The iron giant asked.

Ratchet nodded in response, Ironhide snorted at the idea of the doctor " **Your processor must have suffered a breakdown when you crashed at the thought of something, humans are organic and that will not affect our sparks or more naked than this"** Then he remembered that he had finished to get to the land and did not know much about the inhabitants " **I think** ..." He muttered crossing his arms

Jazz laughed at this " **The truth is that I dedicate myself to scanning the area and I did not find anything that could cause this disturbance and I do not think it is a human that makes us tremble in our hearts"** The lieutenant gave his opinion

Ratchet grimaced considering his theory again at the comments of his teammates, Ratchet as a doctor should consider all likelihood of danger in his friends and mission, but also his logical side made him rethink the likelihood that an organic would make his reactionary spark. ..No logic in this

Gabriel listened carefully to everything in silence, ignoring Sam for a few moments, whom everyone ignored, concentrating on the subject of the disturbance at that moment.

" _Wow this is certainly different from the last time"_ Gabriel thought as he saw how the autobot chatted and felt like a star to know that he was the topic of conversation. Although it was a surprise to discover that he was causing some discomfort in the spark of the bots, I would have to discover why that was. Many theories went through his mind ... but he wanted to leave them for later.

Optimus looked at his medical officer " **Anyway, if the human is causing this shaking in our sparks then we should leave it for later, the most important thing now is still the lens and it is our first concern** "

The doctor knew that the Prime was right, he could not argue for a theory that had come up in his processor. There are many more important things to worry about. He rolled his eyes and looked at his explorer friend and stopped speaking in his native language "Your front processors got damaged in the battle" A red laser came out of the doctor's servo going straight at the cameraman who staggered a little uncomfortably "I'm trying to repair it "

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, Sam raised both

Optimus decided to continue "You already know your guardian, Bumblebee" He introduced as he gestured with his hand indicating the yellow mech

Bumblebee danced when his radio rang

Sam seemed to like the idea "You're my guardian, are not you?" He asked with joy in his voice

Gabriel crossed his arms when the slight jealousy returned. Then I turn his body to see the autobot, I notice the slight differences now without Mikaela and now that the woman was not there, he would have to ask the question "What are you doing here?" His tone rang with a bit of curiosity, curious to know how they would respond this time.

The Mechs did their best to hide their surprise at the sudden question of the unknown human, not because of the question itself, but because it is the first time the human spoke.

Optimus decided to speak the same "We are looking for the AllSpark before Megatron"

Sam grimaced. "Mega what ...?"

Optimus knew that the best way to explain everything would be showing how it really happened, so he put a digit in his head and from his optics came some rays of light that showed holograms of his memories for humans

The floor under Sam and Gabriel seemed to split at that moment, everything was almost so real that Sam almost skipped but fortunately the Witwicky realized the holograms on time and did not do much

"Our planet once fair and Pacific, until we were betrayed by Megatron" The Prime Minister, the Decepticon leader, began his story, all those who challenged him were destroyed until our war finally consumed our planet and the AllSpark was lost among the stars Megatron followed her to the land where Captain Witwicky found her "

Sam could not help but be surprised "E-He was my great-grandfather"

"It was an accident, intertwining our destinies"

In a few moments, Sam imagines how it was at the moment that his great-grandfather encountered an alien race. Gabriel simply remembered the flashback images

"Megatron crashed and could not recover the cube" Óptimos remembered how the decepticon leader lay on the ice "I activated his navigation system by accident and the coordinates of the Allspark were printed on the glasses"

Sam had a question and did not think twice before asking "Who told you about them?"

Optimus was calm when answering "EBay"

The medical officer stepped forward as he began to speak "If the Decepticon's find the Allspark they will use their power to transform land machines and form a new army ..."

"And the human race will extinguish" The sadness in Optimus's tone could not be clearer

The autobot leader got up and the rest began to move near their leader observing the two humans

"Sam Witwicky, you have the survival of the earth"

All this seemed to impact the young Witwicky, his mind after a moment could accept the information and his expression was the most tranquil. Gabriel looked at the grandson of Captain Witwicky and asked the question the girl should have said

"Say you have those glasses"

Sam turned to the "Eh?"

* * *

¿Review?


	5. Chapter 5 : Seven bad luck

**Chapter 5: Seven bad luck**

The autobot were transformed into their vehicle modes by wearing their elegant plating that shone with the moon. Sam stopped for a moment admiring the view in front of him and reviewing everything that had happened. Right now they were heading to their house in search of the glasses that could avoid the end of the world

Gabriel on the other hand, I was excited about this whole thing. The angel knew that now he should help Sam to look for the glasses or ... maybe not, because Gabriel is not as close to Sam as Mikaela and so maybe the teenager would not want to trust him.

His thoughts about his possible future were interrupted by the roar of the engine of a certain silver car. He quickly recognized it as Jazz. The autobot was near this and did something Gabriel never thought.

Open the door

The blond did not know how to react exactly. Obviously that was an invitation to enter him and Gabriel never thought that something like this could happen on behalf of the lieutenant. The scene where they were driving towards the Witwicky house was not shown but it was obvious that Mikaela went along with Sam in Bumblebee. This was very different without her 

"Hey buddy I'll take you!" The autobot said in his cheerful voice.

Gabriel looked at him for a few moments and before moving to get into the car, he noticed that the other Cybertronians lowered the tone of their lights. He could almost think that it was an expression of suspicion.

"Thank you" He said blond when he was in the Mech.

"Anytime !"

Then the voice of Optimus rang

"Autobot transform and rollout!"

* * *

The next few minutes were quiet and silent. The autobot were driving in the streets of humans being illuminated by the lights that the city reflected their painting and design. Anyone would be jealous to get on those perfect cars

Gabriel felt so happy, Right now he was inside Lieutenant Jazz. Something that never thought to do or have time since the autobot would be dead in the future. How sad

Sam might be an annoying and hyperactive human but it had his benefits to be around him.

"Hey ... err ..."

Gabriel was surprised again by the lieutenant, apparently not only tried to be polite since now also wanted to strike up a conversation with him.

"Gabriel" replied the man with a kind smile "Gabriel Lancaster but call me Gabriel"

"Gabriel" repeated the mech "You tell me Jazz!" His cheerful tone returned "Hey, what do you think of all this?" I ask

Oh, that was the reason. The Mech was not trying to be nice to him. I just wanted to be alone with the angel to question him subtly in a cheerful talk

"Um ... well, they're aliens and ... emm the world is in danger," he said, feigning a dubious tone.

"Yeah, that's right, do not you find that strange? Yesterday you had no idea that we exist but now ... Ta-chan!" The autobot sounded cheerful inside its form

Gabriel also smiled "Yes, I think all this is very exciting"

Jazz laughed "Well, At least your reaction is nice, I wish other humans are the same!" The Mech said

Gabriel laughed "Me too"

"Tell me, how did you and Bumblebee get to know each other?" Jazz asked

Gabriel thought for a moment, "It was an accident." He did not lie, because he did not wait to meet him and it was all of a sudden.

"And how are the other humans?"

Gabriel was quick to respond "Complicated, I'm sure you'll find them annoying at times but at the same time they're very entertaining." He said with a comforting tone

"I see ... I heard they have a frequency of sounds with a strange but sticky buzz!" The lieutenant said with joy

Gabriel raised an eyebrow until he spoke "Do you mean music?" I ask

"That, when I managed to capture a frequency that I loved and then I could not avoid downloading more and more in my memory bank!" The autobot sounded so happy with the talk.

Gabriel laughed too

"Then tell me what are you?"

Total silence

' _Wow, that was straight_ ' thought Gabriel and faked a confused face "What am I? I am a human! Specifically, I am one of those who are known as Magicians!"

Jazz took seconds to respond, surely he was looking for the word on the Internet "Magicians?! Those who take other small forms of life from their funny helmets?" I ask

 _'It must be referring to the hat'_ Errr ... Yes, but we are the ones who use magic! "His voice was animated so as not to show suspicion

The lieutenant was silent for a few moments

Gabriel sighed relieved inside, Jazz had believed in his little story and that saved him a lot of discomfort. He did not really want to invent lies, so he supposed that when the lieutenant was silent it would mean that at least the suspicions had gone down.

"Do not lie to me, soft"

Gabriel wrinkled his forehead. Apparently he did not have many alternatives but he did not want to tell the autobot the truth about him either.

"I'm not lying, I'm a simple human as you can see"

I hope that the autobot will not launch it and then it will be transformed for an interrogation "Since we arrived, something happened to our sparks, friend, something started to pull us from the deepest part of our being and that disturbance came directly from you. and it is impossible that it comes from a simple human since I did not feel the same of the other human, so tell me what are you? " He asked with a more serious tone

Gabriel simply remained silent

"And do not try to fool me, I'm not a Lieutenant Autobot." This time the warning sounded almost arrogantly.

Gabriel sighed deeply until he put his two hands behind his head with the least reaction to the Cybertronian's threats, so he reclined the seat and closed his eyes as calmly, almost boredom and defeat. This caught the attention of the silver lieutenant, not because he raised his lever with his organic servos and made him feel uncomfortable, but because he thought that the human had given up and was going to tell him what he wanted to hear.

Gabriel "It's okay, I'll tell you" Said the archangel "sighed deeply" I'm not any human "Jazz I wait impatiently" I'm a very talented magician! "

* * *

Optimus looked back when he saw that the Silver Pontiac Solstice car began to wobble from one side to the other. Something happened with Jazz so that he could not drive in a straight line and Optimus suspected that this was an unplanned human, and they just let Sam see why it was absolutely necessary, but nevertheless now they also involved another human who did not have why be dragged into this war. Optimus as a leader of the Autobot cause, he did not wish evil to any living being whether organic or not. But right now they were dragging two innocent creatures into a war that was not theirs, a small part of the leader sank into guilt, He did not want more lives to be sacrificed but it seems destiny wanted it and now he promised to protect every life either human or Cybertronian.

Speaking of humans, that human who should not be involved was ... intriguing, to say the least. Since they landed on earth he felt something in his spark ... Something he never felt in his life. It was a sensation that could not be discovered but the word that would come would be ... restless, At first he thought it was the AllSpark to be on the same planet after so long and recognized the signature of its sparks. But when he started to go towards Bumblebee's location, the sensation changed becoming more restless almost as if he would call Primus himself for that reason he accelerated his speed as if he were running into the arms of his creator, what he found was two simple organics. Optimus could say that he was even disappointed but his spark for some reason became warmer and calmer, as if he was satisfied to have arrived and found both humans.

When he learned that he was not the only one who suffered this phenomenon and that Ratchet has possibly found the cause of the restlessness of his sparks, he was briefly moved but disappointed again as his doctor pointed out that it was caused by one of the two organics. Optimus saw that this possibility was simply absurd and meaningless but that did not stop his spark would feel a nice warmness very familiar and unknown at the same time. But Optimus could not be distracted now, He was in a war on a new planet where they should remain hidden from humans. The Autobot leader could not lower the Guard and not get distracted, he would leave this issue of the spark for later, Maybe once they have the Allspark in their servos.

"We're here!" Sam shouted from the Camaro's window. Everyone stopped in front of a house in a neighborhood that seemed dead by silence

Gabriel smiled to himself, Tranquility to honor his name with this peaceful streets. The angel looked out the window at the place where he had woken up the first time and it gave him a slight chill as he recalled awakening confused, dizzy and weak in another reality. I take those thoughts out of his mind and wait for the gay bus to open the door, but He did not, and when Gabriel thought that Jazz wanted him to leave by himself without any privilege, Jazz spoke.

"You are not very trustworthy, human"

Gabriel put on his most confused expression, which was not faked. Why was not it trustworthy? Had he done something wrong? Could it be because of that response he gave to the bus, making him unbalance for his fun? He wondered if Mikaela had also received this same treatment, he doubted it, it was a simple human and that was all but for some reason Gabriel was disturbing the Autobot and that apparently created curiosity and distrust at the same time.

"Those who lie are never"

Gabriel now knew that he had not been able to make the Autobot surrender by thinking that he was not human.

"I-"

The door opened and Gabriel was silent. ' _Maybe I should talk at another time'_ and with that thought came out of the mech.

Sam quickly approached him "Listen, I need to go in and look for the glasses but I also need you to watch them. Could you do me this favor now?" He asked, waiting for his answer and remembering how he let the man sleep in his garage.

Gabriel smiled "Sure, I'll watch our friends!" He spoke with great confidence

"Thanks thanks!" And with that the boy Witwicky ran into his house.

Gabriel sighed when he saw him walk away. Well, the angel had no real intention of watching them and he simply sat on the floor and pulled a piece of candy out of his pocket. Gabriel remembered that in this part Mikaela could not stop the huge metal beings and they entered the house of the Witwicky very stealthily. The angel thought that the same thing would happen and would not stop them, anyway he could not and did not care at the same time, Gabriel even wondered how he was trying to follow the events of the movie to the letter. The angel just shrugged and thought maybe it was because he liked the movie and wanted it to end the same

After a minute Gabriel noticed that the Autobot did not begin to transform and try to enter the house of the Witwicky. How strange, there was nothing that would force them to stay. Or was it because of him? Got damn . Gabriel quickly got up and showed a worried face while he had a small palette in his mouth

"Em ... I'll go find Sam to help him find the glasses" Gabriel said as he got up and started to enter the Witwicky house

It was when I heard the noise of gears and turned to see that everyone had transformed and looked at him

"We accompany you"

* * *

"... I took you out of jail, I paid you half a car" Sam Witwicky's father scolded his son in the afternoon, arriving home. Sam was really nervous and in a hurry, he did not want to tell his father that this was not the time for a scolding since the world would be condemned if he did not find glasses.

That was when he heard a creak and turned slightly to see Bumbleebe enter without attracting much attention, which was somewhat absurd with its enormous size and striking paint. Sam felt his heart jump out of his body and looked more nervous at his father as he tried to make Ron enter the house and not come out to give him a cardiac arrest when he saw Bumbleebe

"Dad, listen to me ...!"

I hear another crack and saw that this time it was Optimus and Sam almost fainted when he saw it, Stealth was not entirely the quality of prime. He looked back at his father who was still talking

"I love you! You do not know how much I love you!"

Uncomfortable pause

Sam cursed at the embarrassment he felt, not only because he did not like to talk about emotions, but because he made a fool of himself in front of beings from space and I swear he could almost hear Bumblebee laughing at him.

After that awkward pause, Sam and Ron spoke again and Ron finally entered the house. He thanked God for not allowing his father to go outside and witness this madness. 

Sam quickly recoiled in nervous steps "Rest good man!" He said when he started running towards the entrance until he came across the blond man "What happened !? I told you to watch them!"

Gabriel pretended to be nervous and exsalted "I know, but they seem to be in a hurry!" The man shouted

It was then that he saw how Optimus was walking in the garden and Sam almost had another attack "Hey, wait ...!" He screamed too late when Optimus crushed some ornaments from the garden.

Gabriel put a hand over his mouth trying to hide his laughter throughout the scene. Actually the angel enjoyed the torture of Sam, It was fun to see him trying to make none of the mech crush something else but they ended up doing the opposite, even seeing Ratchet watching his steps was fun. Until Gabriel heard some barking and saw that Mojo was near Ironhide's pede, Gabriel's eyes jumped

Sam literally jumped "Oh, no, no, no, Mojo!" The Witwicky shouted but when it arrived it was too late. Mojo had already urinated on Ironhide and he started taking out his guns. Sam quickly subjected Mojo to trying to protect him. "Stop, Tall Mojo did not really want to do that!" He shouted nervously and with touches of fear in his voice.

"That creature just lubricated me!" The Autobot shouted angrily.

Gabriel now laughed out loud while leaning down holding his stomach "O-Oh father ...!" The angel could not stand it anymore, everything was so fun for him. Until he saw that Sam saved Mojo from Ironhide and spoke between annoying and nervous with Optimus. The prime assent and tried that the little human did not give a cardiac arrest while protesting

"Okay, okay, calm down, Autobots, retire" said Optimus and everyone started leaving the garden. "They want us to shut up," he told his soldiers in a low voice.

Ratchet was still looking at Gabriel as he walked towards the exit, His spark still felt warm near that human and wanted to know the reason. But his thoughts were interrupted when he collided with wires of light and an electrical current ran through his body causing him to stumble and fall to the ground somewhat stunned by that sudden sensation.

"Ratchet, are you okay?" Asked Jazz to see him still on the floor

"Wow, he tickled me!" The doctor said cheerfully, "You should try!" I invite his companions while laughing

Ironhide rolled his eyes and spoke sarcastically "Yes, of course it looks very funny"

But apart from Ratchet's tickling, the light left the neighborhood after the brief tremor of the doctor's fall. Gabriel noticed that at this moment Sam should be inside his room in search of the glasses and the angel was nervous. "Hears!" Gabriel caught the attention of Optimus and Sam "You should be looking for the glasses!" He shouted, Apparently the time of the events had changed and was becoming less and less predictable. This worried the angel

Sam jumped to realize it was true and before running inside his house Gabriel spoke again "Boss, put him through the window of the room to start looking!" The angel shouted

 _'Boss?_ ' they all thought about the nickname

Sam wanted to speak but was suddenly suspended in the air when metal fingers surrounded him and Optimus started walking.

"Hey, wait, n-no ...!" Shouted the Witwicky when they put him inside his room and quickly leaned against his window "Why did you do that !?"

Gabriel looked at Optimus "Get me up, I'll help Sam get the glasses" Optimus did not hesitate to lower his servo for Gabriel and raise it up to the height of the Witwicky window.

"Wait wait wait!" Sam shouted

"What's wrong, do not you want help finding the glasses?" Gabriel asked.

"Are you kidding ?! I was outside a few seconds ago and now I magically appeared in my room! What am I going to tell my parents when they know I'm in my room without going through the front door !?"

"Do you have a back door?"

"E-Eh ... well, yes"

"There you have your answer" commented the angel "Now let's look for those glasses"

"How! There's no light!" Sam shouted

Then a great light illuminated them both from the window and they turned to see Optimus with their headlights on "I can help you with that" Autobot leader said "Find those glasses now"

Sam quickly nodded "Yes, Yes, Yes!" He looked at Gabriel "You are looking for this side and I will look for this one!" He spoke while throwing himself at his side starting to search desperately

Gabriel shrugged and looked in the part that touched him. The angel noticed that there were certain things that were different from the events of the film, but what he noticed the most was the time when things happened, some happened before and others after, everything was beginning to be unpredictable and Gabriel knew that this was His fault, It was obviously to be in the place of Sam's girl, she would not talk to the Autobots and would only serve as a female figure in the movie. Gabriel thought that maybe he could make things go the same way if he made the same comments and the performance of Megan Fox, although maybe things go a little crooked but what mattered was that he will approach the very facts of the movie.

Then he pulled a box under the bed and laughed lightly at the hidden magazines, Human Teenagers. Sam saw that Gabriel managed to find a box that embarrassed him and quickly went to him "No, no, no, this part is ... it's ... pri-private!" Sam protested very nervous and embarrassed

Gabriel raised his hands. "But you told me to look in this place!" The angel shouted

"I know, but it's my box of secrets and a box of secrets not -!"

"So, did you find it?" Asked Optimus

Gabriel grimaced, another unpredictable act and out of sync as he feared. It is assumed that the question of Optimus would say it before the stumble of Ratchet and the cut of light. If things went on like this, Gabriel should force reality to readjust in its own way.

"Even, not but -!" Sam stopped when he reached the window and looked horrified when he saw that Optimus had crushed the flowers. The sacred flowers of his father! "What, no, no, no, no!" Sam grabbed his head in panic and nervousness

"Oh ..." It was the only thing that could say the prime

Stop, Sam is supposed to be upset by the light because his parents would notice and -

"Sam ?! Sam, where are you ?!"

There they were, Parents screaming for the whereabouts of their son, But the scream just something distant Oh, hell!

"My parents are looking for me below!" Sam shouted now entering more panic, if his parents left and saw his garden destroyed and the Autobot would give them a cardiac arrest. "Turn off that light, turn off the light!" Sam shouted and went to the door running "Dad, Mom, I'm in my room!"

"When did you get there ?!

"Enter through the back door!"

Gabriel was running to the window "Hide!" Optimus switched off his headlights and tried to hide himself by sliding to the other side of the house. The other mechs followed his example.

Gabriel quickly moved to the other side of the bed to hide himself when he saw the light of Sam's mom's flashlight. Oh, hell, in that scene she'd have to show herself and pretend to be Sam's girlfriend. Hell, he would not do any of that, he would think of something to keep Sam's parents from questioning his son's sexuality. Could you use the shape of a woman? Yes, but I would have to give the excuse of magic and bring all the attention to him.

"Sam, who were you talking to?"

"With you "

"What was that light?"

"What light? You bring the light

"I saw another light"

Then both parents entered the room and Gabriel rolled under the bed to hide. He watched as Ron Witwicky went to the window while talking

"... Oh, God, the garden was all ...!" It sounded very annoying watching his beloved garden "Destroyed!"

"Sam, who were you talking to ?!" Asked his mother as he swung his bat

Gabriel covered his mouth while trying not to laugh

"Was ... were you masturbandote ?" Judy asked and Sam almost tripped

"What!? Mom ...!" Shouted Sam with shame, God, there were aliens very close and the last thing I wanted was that they will hear this kind of conversation

"Judy ..." grumbled Ron, he understood that this was a man-to-man conversation and that a woman, especially your mother, said it was really uncomfortable and shameful.

"Hey, it's okay, you should not call it masturbation if you do not want to!" She explained. "You could call her the ... happy hour!" She stammered.

Sam covered his face. If the world really would end, Sam wished it would be over now.

"Judy!" Her husband shouted

Gabriel sighed, went under the bed but did not get up to be seen, instead, cleared his throat.

"Emm, excuse me ..." a female voice said and raised a hand to show that someone was hiding near the bed "I am ... Gabriela and well ... me and Sam ..."

Judy put her face in wonder and astonishment at the same time. But then it turned red and he turned to see Ron who was looking at the floor something uncomfortable

Sam realized Gabriel's intentions and blushed with embarrassment, how could that man fake such a high-pitched voice and sound so feminine?

"Oh ..." Judy said softly "Why do not you come -

"I'm naked since Sam and I -"

"Ok, ok, I think it's time to go!" Sam said very nervously and started pushing his parents to the door. Both left without protest since it was evident that they embarrassed their son with the conversation of the 'happy hour'

When his parents left and the light returned, Sam closed the door and groaned when he heard Gabriel's laughter. "Hey, what was that !?" He shouted ashamed "Now my parents ...!" Sam covered his face "this can not be happening"

"Hahahaha" His laughter calmed down a bit as he wiped away a tear "Come on, do not complain It was fun and thank you that I did not show up What would your parents have thought of an unknown man in your room?"

"That you are a pedophile and would have called the police" Sam replied while he was still very embarrassed, he wished the Autobot had not heard him.

Wait

His eyes opened pair by couple "The glasses" He shouted excited

Gabriel looked at him. "Yes ...?" I ask

"I left them in my backpack in the kitchen!" Sam shouted and ran out of the room.

Gabriel simply shrugged and walked to the window to see the Autobot. How strange, they were not ...

Gabriel's eyes also opened. This part was ...! The angel quickly left the room to go in search of Sam but stopped suddenly, if it had been Mikaela it would not have been bad to show up, but he had not presented himself to the Witwicky and could not run freely around the house. Judy would call him a thief or a pedophile and beat him with bat, leave his thoughts when he heard the cry of Mrs. Witwicky

"Ron, t-there are men all over the house!"

 **Sector Seven had already arrived!**


End file.
